Unwanted by Daddy
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Draco loves Astoria. Astoria loves Draco, and the thought of having a baby. Draco hates babies. Even little Malfoys. Even Astoria's, the love of his life, baby.


"Draco, I have an announcement to make," Astoria mumbled as her husband entered into the drawing room with a flourish. He straightened his robes and pecked Astoria on the cheek before settling down comfortably in his favourite arm chair. Astoria smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"What is it, 'Storia?" Draco frowned. Astoria touched her belly apprehensively before sucking in her breath.

"I'm pregnant, Draco," She said softly, staring up at him. He frowned.

"Astoria, don't joke with me," He said sternly, "You know we both agreed to never have kids,"

"Oh, Draco, I'm not joking," Astoria whimpered. He narrowed his eyes.

"But - children - grubby hands, stupid pictures - no, Astoria." Draco growled.

"Oh, please, Draco," Astoria's eyes watered.

"How far along with it are you?" Draco demanded.

"Six weeks," Astoria replied.  
"Not too late, then," Draco replied stiffly.

"Oh, no, Draco..." Astoria trailed off, horrified, "You wouldn't really consider that, would you?"  
"Astoria," Draco said, trying to sound softer, "I'd be a terrible dad. You know how much I hate children. Their stupid pictures, grubby hands, their little accidents messing up my bathroom times. Astoria, I couldn't be a dad. The poor child would hate me, and I'd hate it!"

"Please, Draco," Astoria begged.

"Astoria, we've talked about this." Draco said harshly.

"B-but y-you need a M-malfoy heir," Astoria whimpered. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Did you eavesdrop on my conversation with father?" He demanded. Astoria nodded, whimpering loudly.

"I'm sorry, Draco. But you know it's true," Astoria bit her lip.

"Why did I marry you, Astoria?" Draco growled.

"Why did you marry ME? MORE LIKE WHY DID I BLOODY MARRY YOU!" Astoria screamed, standing up and backing away from Draco.

"Women don't swear in the Noble House of Malfoy!" Draco cried out.

"Women don't do anything in the Noble House of Malfoy!" Astoria argued.

"You take that back!" Draco cried out, "You take it all back right now!"  
"No," Astoria said firmly, staring into her husband's eyes fiercely. She panted as her curly brown hair bobbled up and down.

"No?" Draco repeated, going even more pale than usual, "No?"  
"No," Astoria nodded.

"I-" Draco was shocked. Then memories swirled around in his head.

_"I thought you'd like my sister better, Draco," Astoria sighed._

_"No, Stor, I love you." Draco replied firmly._

_"Why?" Astoria asked._

_"Because you aren't like other women. I like that," Draco smiled._

_"So do I," Astoria grinned._

_Then they kissed. _

"You married me because you liked me for being this way, Draco," Astoria reminded him, "But, I understand if you don't love me anymore,"

"No, Astoria, wait!" Draco called.

But she had already apparated.

* * *

Draco rushed into the hospital.

"Excuse me!" He cried, "I need to see Astoria Malfoy, right now!"  
"I beg your pardon?" The witch at the desk frowned, "Which department would Astoria be in?"  
"I - uh - wherever has the babies," Draco blubbered.

"Her name was Astoria Malfoy, correct?" She asked slowly. Draco nodded frantically.

"That's her," He confirmed. The waiting witch checked their records slowly.

"Astoria, Astoria... Hmm, no 'Astoria Malfoy' in here, I'm very sorry." The witch looked sympathetic.

"No, I meant Astoria Greengrass!" Draco cried out, wishing she'd hurry up.

"Oh, yes, there is an Astoria Greengrass on here... Married to a Draco Malfoy... Do you know her?" The witch asked. Draco nearly exploded.  
"I THINK I KNOW MY OWN BLOODY WIFE!" He screamed. The witch's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes, of course, go on through, yes, sorry, terribly sorry, really sorry Mr Malfoy, go on through, of course!" The witch murmured hurriedly. Draco glared at her before hurring into the elevator.

* * *

Draco reluctantly pushed open the door that had 'Malfoy' carefully etched into it to see a crying Astoria.

"Astoria!" He cried out, rushing over to her.  
"Draco, please, answer our questions," Draco heard his father command, "Why was Astoria living with her parents and not you, all this time?" Draco ignored them.

"Astoria, Astoria, are you okay?" Draco begged, clutching his wife's hand.

"Yes, we had a little boy, Draco," Astoria tried to smile up at him, tears dripping elegantly down her long eyelashes.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked softly, pulling out his handkerchief and dabbing her tears away carefully, "Is it the pain?"  
"No, Draco," Astoria whispered.

"Then what on Slytherin's Grove is going on?" Draco demanded. Astoria burst into a fresh round of new tears.

"Something went wrong, Draco," She sobbed loudly, "When I was giving birth. Our baby had to be born through magic and I can't have anymore kids. _We _can't have anymore kids."  
"Are you serious?" Draco asked.

"Do I look like I'm serious?" Astoria wailed. Draco leaned down to kiss her when they heard the sounds of a baby.

"His name should be Scorpius,"


End file.
